EL CASAMIENTO DE OLIVIA STEELE
by Ada Gamez
Summary: INSEGURIDADES DE OLIVIA STEELE QUE COMPARTE CON SU MADRE LAURA Y EL SEÑOR STEELE QUE HACE DE LAS SUYAS. TODO TRES SEMANAS ANTES DE LA BODA.


EL CASAMIENTO DE OLIVIA STEELE

En momentos en los cuales se trataba de trabajo, ver a su hija así de pensativa y reflexiva y con la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido del espacio, hubiera bastado para Laura con un "Anda, cariño, suéltalo" y las aristas complicadas de un caso se habrían expuesto dando lugar a aquello de "cuatro ojos ven más que dos" y madre e hija lo habrían resuelto. Pero esta vez la mirada era distinta. Livvy parecía inmersa en un pasado oscuro y secreto recordándole a su adorable Señor Steele… Laura sonrió. Era increíble como muchas mujeres de estos tiempos (abril de 2018) llamaban así a sus maridos: "Señor Gordon", "Señor Applegate", "Señor Huntchinson" y a ellos oírlos sin ni siquiera incluir el "señora" . Muchas veces escuchaba a sus vecino más cercano, Phillip Carlyle decirle a su esposa "Oye, Carlyle me pasas la sal" mientras hacía una barbacoa o al marido de la propia Berenice decirle "EY, Fox, ven a ver esto". Queenie le dijo una vez que era "trending topic" o algo así. Ella se perdía no solo en los avances de la tecnología sino en los del lenguaje tanto o más que su adorable y testarudo señor Steele que seguía desconfiando de cuanto aparato nuevo se les presentaba. Pero volviendo a Livvy a tres semanas de la boda que sería el viernes 27 de abril, la vio muy rara, tanto que Laura se acercó suavemente, la tomó por los hombros con mucha ternura y le susurró con maternal dulzura:

"¿Está todo bien, tesoro?" Qué anda pasando por esa cabecita tuya?

Mamá…eres tan perceptiva… ¿Tanto se nota que algo no anda bien conmigo?

-Cariño, creo que ser tu madre me hace conocerte más de lo que crees y si eres una neta mezcla mía y de tu papá tengo motivos de sobra para suponerlo…¿es sobre la boda?

Mami…¿Cómo se dieron cuenta tú y papá que…sería para siempre?

Laura, revisando en dos segundos los cuatro años de Remington y ella en su mente, soltó una risita mezcla de sarcasmo y confianza en sí misma como diciendo para sí misma…"Esto es lo que me temía".

Sonrió con toda franqueza al afirmar:

Amor…nunca lo supimos! Todos a nuestro alrededor sí…! Tu tía Berenice desde la primera semana. Tu tío Murphy si bien le toleré a tu padre dos o tres faltas que a la Laura que yo era la hubieran escandalizado y lo habrían puesto de patitas en la calle, no tardó en saber que no iba a ser tan sencillo que yo dejara ir a mi Señor Steele…tu abuelita Mildred…oh, ella nos lo ponía delante de los ojos todo el tiempo y no lo veíamos! Cuando hablaba con papá era para ponerle los puntos sobre las íes conmigo y cuando hablaba conmigo de mujer a mujer, echaba chispas ante lo tonto que era perseguirnos y no quedarnos quietos nunca. Hasta tu abuelito Daniel lo dijo el día que me conoció….

Olivia se puso de pie, caminó nerviosa, con esos gestos físicos que Steele decía que eran 100% Holt y dijo:

-Y qué hay de ustedes? De papá y de ti…¿ven lo mismo entre Arthur y yo?

Laura entendió inmediatamente cuál era el punto.

-Hablaré por mí…tu padre desaprueba tu boda así sea que te cases con un santo bajado de los mismísimos altares, eres su nena y de ahí no lo sacas…- le sonrió .- Solo prometió comportarse en la boda…jajajaja…Veo en Arthur a un muchacho muy bueno, honesto, trabajador, educado…de principios…

Madre e hija se miraron. Olivia suspiró:

¿Aburrido, verdad?

Laura suspiró… "Eso me temo, hijita…sí…es decir no creo que no te ame, te ama mucho y se puede ver en sus gestos, en sus ojos, creo que te admira pero…Arthur pobrecito ha soportado estoicamente las embestidas de tu papá en lugar de enfrentarlo y en eso…quizás deba ser un poco más despierto y atento, querida…Tú no lo recuerdas porque apenas tenías dos años cuando tu abuelo Frederick apareció…y tu padre le dio una bienvenida que…¡Dios mío! Mi padre no olvidó nunca en su vida…

Cuéntame… pidió Olivia.

Bueno no puedo ser muy objetiva contándotelo porque Abuelita Mildred me lo contó…yo salí de mi oficina aturdida con el estruendo…de mi padre cayendo al piso y el tuyo tocándose los nudillos con dolor luego de haberle dado una trompada…Mildred dijo que ni ella supo definir concretamente el instante porque tu abuelo alcanzó a decir "Buenas tardes. Soy Frederick Holt, estoy buscando a mi hija Laurie" y fue lo último que dijo. Un puño cerrado se estrelló en su cara y lo envió a la alfombra.

Los motivos de Remington Steele para recibir con un golpe en plena mandíbula a su suegro no estuvieron muy claros, pero en su propio repaso de los hechos, siguió contando Laura, fue expresar lo que había querido hacer cada vez los ojos de ella se habían ensombrecido con la pena, cada vez que brillaron con esas lágrimas que era reacia a derramar por la rabia del abandono para no verse doblegada a sí misma. Cada vez que su ser expresivo, jovial, pícaro y aventurero se ocultaba tras la prolijidad impuesta para no ser natural y expresiva, para esconderse de peligro de ser ella misma, espontánea y vital. No ser una Holt sino lo que la sociedad quería que fuera en especial su madre que detestaba saberla tan parecida a su padre desde los gestos a lo físico. Remington reaccionó así con la carga de saber que ella se había replegado por años en sus profundos pensamientos de por qué si era el matrimonio Abigail-Frederick lo que había fallado y se había destruido y no la relación padre e hija ella no había contado para él al momento de tomar la decisión de abandonarlas. Después escucharían al señor Holt y sus razones pero en ese golpe iba toda la frustración de Steele de haber tratado de ganarle al miedo que el corazón de la chica albergaba hacia el abandono y la soledad desde sus dieciséis años y aún desde antes cuando los silencios de su padre en la casa se hicieron más profundos y ya no se acercaba tampoco a su mimada hija del medio que había dicho amar. El señor Holt ya no se animaba a acercarse a ella por miedo a dañarla como había sucedido con el único varón que los Holt habían tenido, el pequeño Frederick, que tenía siete años cuando murió al regreso de un viaje de la familia en que un automovilista ebrio los chocó y volcaron. Francés tenía doce años, Laura nueve y Freddie siete. Todos apenas tuvieron rasguños pero en el vuelco, el pequeño voló por la ventanilla y la vida de la familia se detuvo para siempre. La culpa, los silencios y las acusaciones mutuas disolvieron la alegría familiar y esa dura tensión hizo mella en todos ellos de manera definitiva. Abigail nunca se recuperó de esa terrible pérdida y Frederick no supo cómo ayudarla. El matrimonio nunca pudo volver a encontrarse en un punto de diálogo. Un mes después de entregar a Frances en matrimonio a Donald Piper a los 18 años, el señor Holt sintió que no encajaba en ninguna parte dentro de su hogar. Remington que no había escuchado nunca esa otra campana, solo pudo ver en la llegada de Mr. Holt a sus vidas, que si Laura había sido su debilidad, él debía sentir con ese puñetazo al menos todo el peso de haberle fallado por quitarle la confianza en lo que los hombres eran capaces de hacer más allá de abandonar a mujeres indefensas y dolidas. Laura siguió contando que en ese momento no pudo menos que ayudar a su padre a incorporarse y sentarlo en uno de los sillones de la recepción de la agencia. Eso evitó el frío que debería haber envuelto al primer encuentro con su padre en tanto tiempo…nada menos que 17 años sin una sola noticia y todo ¿gracias a quién? Pues a su Señor Steele. Su hombre. Su marido. Su justiciero sin capa ni espada y sin brillante armadura, que así lo había determinado.

-Tu padre y tu abuelo fueron grandes amigos luego.- sonrió Laura recordando cómo habían sido las cosas. Las explicaciones. Sus íntimas reservas. El abrazo en que a solas pudieron fundirse Frederick Holt y ella cuando todo quedó claro.

-Tu padre ha sido un hombre a mi medida, hija…yo nunca habría logrado hablar con papá Holt si no hubiera mediado esa trompada. Tu padre siempre ha sido impulsivo, tortuoso por ponerlo de algún modo…sé que somos el uno para el otro porque tuve millones de dudas y reservas sobre todo porque me impuse un camino recto mientras tu padre insistía en que la distancia más corta entre dos puntos era una línea curva y hasta…¡quizás una circunferencia!. Seguirlo ha sido a veces lo más absurdo e ilógico y otra lo más acertado que hice en mi vida y entonces se convertía en lo más correcto y natural del mundo. Confiar en él ( que me costó y bastante) ha sido lo más atinado que pude hacer. Ya ves como hemos podido compensar sus muchas fallas y las muchas mías en una simbiosis que ha sido nuestra forma de escapar del mundo mismo a ese lugar donde podíamos ser al final del día nosotros. Simplemente nosotros. Sin miedos ni dudas. Tu padre…mi Remington…es el hombre más dulce, comprensivo y tierno que ha pasado por mi vida sin juzgarme. Y mira que le dí motivos…al punto que alguna vez lo enfurecí tanto que me dijo que era la mujer más ridícula que había conocido por mis actitudes de reserva sin dejarlo entrar en mi mundo privado y al negarme a intimar con él por miedo al abandono que yo estaba segura que sucedería y sé que lo hizo para de alguna manera justificar sus propios miedos sobre todo a hablar y reconocer lo intensamente involucrado que estaba conmigo. Cuando le quedó claro que yo con él o sin él seguiría con mi vida y la resolvería de alguna manera, empezó a dar muestras de querer atar el nudo…unir algo más que a nosotros en una cama…porque no era solo lo meramente físico. Había algo más…fíjate que si no hubiera sido por el impulso de tu padre yo misma habría recibido al mío con una bofetada…en pago por parecidas deudas que las que tu padre acumuló en su contra y estallaron al conocerlo excepto que él no lo había conocido ni sabía cómo era ese Frederick Holt que decidió dejarnos a mi madre y a mí cuando tía Frances ya se había casado. Con Mildred, que fue para nosotros más parecida a una madre que tu propia abuela Abigail solíamos conversar sobre esto…más cuando mi padre y ella sintonizaron tan bien y terminaron casándose. Lo cual convirtió a nuestra Mildred definitivamente en familia…-Laura sonrió nostálgica recordando a la hábil mujer fallecida en 2016 a sus 90 años.- Ella decía que mi padre tenía una carga emocional enorme, mi hermanito fallecido en ese torpe accidente de tránsito que jamás se perdonó, cuya culpa no tuvo, lo destruyó ante los ojos de mamá pero nunca buscó formar otro hogar ni tener más hijos. Fue su modo de vivir en penitencia y en un ostracismo que ahora que soy mayor recién comprendo. Mildred pudo apreciar al Frederick Holt tierno, dulce y verdadero. Un hombre necesitado de amor y de recuperar mi amor…lo cual ha logrado en todo este tiempo…y papá…un Holt de todos modos…(Laura bajó los ojos con un dejo de dolor por ser tan parecida a su padre en algunos sentidos durante muchos años) se replegó en sí mismo y fue tan orgulloso que solo cuando conoció a abuelita Mildred de casualidad en una reunión de las Dragonas…en los bolos, y después de mucho hablar con ella sin que nosotros lo supiéramos se animó a venir y a decir lo que sentía. Mamá nunca pudo aceptarlo. Abuela Abigail murió hace diez años sin perdonarlo y sin perdonarse. Algo que yo me juré que nunca me sucedería y que por más que tu padre fuera a todas luces un error, un fraude, un timo, o lo que fuera que el mundo se atreviese a decir de él…era MI ERROR, MI FRAUDE, MI TIMO, mi encantador y maravilloso Señor Steele. Yo quiero eso para ti, cariño, no quiero que sientas que te casas con un error, desde luego, pero el mundo puede decir lo que quiera mientras NO LO PIENSES NI SIENTAS TÚ. Yo entregué los votos de confianza necesarios para que Remington se sintiera seguro y amado, lo hice sabiendo que no me equivocaba, lo amé desde el primer día…enredado como era…y en los ochenta las cosas no eran como ahora…tú sabes lo que quieres, tú sabes cómo te sientes con Arthur, debes sentirlo…si no, es un poco tonto casarse y atar el nudo…¿lo sientes así?

Oh, mamá es tan difícil saberlo…Arthur es dulce, sincero, comprensivo pero a veces creo que le falta algo…

Y qué crees que es lo que le falta?

Confianza en sí mismo. Seguridad. Creo que él no se siente cómodo conmigo siendo yo tan liberal como proclamo ser…creo que su crianza conservadora le impide ser él mismo…sé que no es un hombre acartonado, no…siento vivamente que no lo es…pero también siento que no se permite ser él y que no conozco al Arthur verdadero.

Vaya…otro Holt…

Ves? Yo creo en la línea curva uniendo los puntos como papá …él es partidario del camino recto…

Se lo has planteado?

No. Planeo hacerlo esta noche…vamos a vernos en su departamento…allí tomaré la decisión mamá…sé que las invitaciones están repartidas, las reservaciones hechas y que todo el mundo está entusiasmado con este casamiento…pero no ataré el nudo si no estoy segura de que lo mío con Arthur será tan o más bueno que lo tuyo con papá…es decir me refiero a que no quiero casarme para estar divorciándome al año como le ha sucedido en estos tres últimos años a la mayoría de mis amigas. Quiero sentir que voy a estar con un marido al que poder sentir mi igual, pero a la vez mi protector, mi cómplice, mi amigo, el que invente una loca escapada a cualquier lugar y me haga sentir en el mejor de los mundos con solo mirarme…

Oh…Steele hay uno solo mi amor y te diré que tu madre ató ese nudo hace 35 años y no ha logrado desatarse…

Quiero esa emoción mamá. Quiero sentirla. De algún modo sé que es Arthur Porter. Sé que lo es. Pero no lo quiero envuelto en asuntos de contaduría. No quiero cosas previstas. No quiero cosas planeadas. No quiero nada que se sobreentienda…

Háblalo, Livvy…es lo mejor que puedes hacer...mira que papá si resuelves no casarte va a estar muy feliz de llamar personalmente y cancelar algo por lo que hace meses viene pagando con cara de pocos amigos.- rió Laura.- Hija…los he visto. Ustedes juntos son el uno para el otro…he visto esa mirada en los ojos de Artie…se ilumina cuando entras en la sala con solo verte llegar…debes capitalizar eso…aflójale esa corbata…¿sabes que nunca lo he visto de jeans? Tiéndete con él en la alfombra…¿tiene alfombra su departamento de soltero? Es abril, aún los días están fríos… enciende la chimenea…ilumínalo todo con luces de velas…tu belleza, tu aroma y tu mirada harán el resto…la desinhibición escondida en él aflorará y…no pierdas eso…cuando suceda…ata ese nudo y confía…solo confía…

Gracias, mamá.- dijo Olivia a punto de escurrir unas lágrimas por sus mejillas…-Lo haré, claro que lo haré…ah… una pregunta…¿Tan malo es para papá que yo me case?

Laura la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Amor, hija querida…papá te ama y hará lo que debe hacer que es entregarte al hombre que te ama si tú estás segura de que es ese y que es para siempre. Papá gruñe y se enfada desde que lo conocí pero nada ha dejado que la fiera que lleva dentro se doblegue más que el amor que siente por ti. De alguna forma sabe que ustedes harán lo correcto si atan el nudo, mi vida…y aunque parezca feliz con sus pequeños triunfos de ahorro en esto o aquello estará orgulloso de ti hagas lo que hagas. Y aunque más feliz todavía parezca con sus bravuconadas intimidando a Arthur, él sabe bien que estás con un buen hombre…esa, como buena razón para casarte tranquila de lo que haces, debería bastarte…tu padre tiene un olfato tan fino en esas cosas…

Oh….mami…¿seguro que le cae bien?

Le tiene un gran respeto. Bueno, Artie no salió huyendo con las primeras estocadas del Señor Steele como hicieron algunos otros noviecitos tuyos y mira que ha sido implacable…

Olivia sonrió. Abrazó fuertemente a su madre y tomando su cartera anunció que se iba al departamento de Arthur a prepararlo todo para esa velada.

A las diez de la mañana del día siguiente, Alessandra la secretaria ejecutiva de la agencia Steele & Holt Asociados se sintió extremadamente curiosa al ver una cantarina Olivia Steele ingresar tarareando una melodía en la oficina. Los otros empleados también se dieron vuelta a mirarla. Un halo de especial belleza iluminaba sus facciones. Nadie lo sabría pero esa noche recostados en la alfombra del departamento de Arthur habían hablado mucho, compartiendo lo bien que se sentían juntos y lo mucho que se amaban. Se besaron ardientemente y hacer el amor fue la cosa más apasionante que pudo pasarles porque en esa oportunidad no hubieron reservas ni miedos. No solo ella le quitó la corbata y abrió la camisa haciendo volar por los aires los tres primeros botones sino que él tomó una tras otra iniciativas que nunca se había permitido antes y la llevó por caminos que hasta entonces no se había atrevido a transitar en el sexo. Charlaron mucho, seguros en cada gesto y con cada palabra de lo que sentían uno por el otro. Cuando al amanecer volvieron a encontrarse envueltos en la pasión que Olivia sabía que Arthur estaba retaceándole, ambos supieron que ese sería un nudo firme, sin miedos a la atadura en sí, sino perdidos uno en la confianza en el otro y en un sentir lleno de pasión que no se acabaría tan fácilmente si cada vez lograban reinventarse.

A las once, Arthur había quedado con su futura esposa de pasar por lo de los Steele a ajustar algunos detalles financieros de la boda con Laura ya que se habían agregado varios invitados de su lado.

Un Arthur Porter recién bañado y perfumado, vestido de jeans celestes y camisa blanca se apareció en su convertible rojo que rara vez sacaba a las calles de Los Ángeles porque le parecía ostentoso. Curioso Steele, atraído por las voces, bajó las escaleras principales de su casa viendo a su futuro yerno conversar animadamente con Queenie que lo felicitaba por su atuendo y Laura lo abrazó también de manera efusiva.

Qué alboroto es este? Preguntó bajando cuidadoso y extrañado por el cambio de look de su futuro yerno y por un buen rato fueron las únicas palabras que pronunciaría.

Un puño firme se estrelló en su mandíbula mandándolo directo al piso. Y un Arthur triunfal dio media vuelta y desapareció de la escena con paso altivo pero para nada seguro rogando que Steele y la sorpresa no se levantaran aún del piso. Laura y Queenie ahogaron sus risas ayudando a Remington a ponerse de pie con el desconcierto pintado en su rostro. El móvil de Laura sonó. Mientras las airadas diatribas de Steele se oían en toda la casa…ella fue hacia los jardines a contestar. Era Arthur.

-Nooo cariño, ningún daño permanente…bueno…solo su orgullo…pero no quedará tan afectado desde luego…hijo, no te preocupes…noooo tesoro, Olivia no va a saberlo…¿acaso quieres morir antes de casarte con mi hija?

Laura ingresó en la casa nuevamente encontrándose con un esposo furioso y una hija que no lograba entender absolutamente nada pero que en realidad –y aunque amara superlativamente a su padre- acababa de comprobar que su futuro cuñado era capaz de enfrentar a la fiera y poner en su lugar al implacable Señor Steele y su acidez de padre celoso. Hummm… se dijo con gran perspicacia…será bueno ver a este Arthur sin el almidón que había intuido ella que se escondía detrás de esas gafas de nerd…

Viste lo que me hizo…? Qué bicho le picó a ese sujeto? .-bramó entre dientes aún indignado su asombrado marido masajeándose el trasero.

Humm…podría decirse, mi dulce señor Steele que Artie literalmente "ha sentado" las bases de su futura relación contigo…a ver si lo respetas como yerno, cariño… para que otra vez… no haya sorpresas…

Pe… pero…Yo qué le hice?

Laura lo miró con esos ojos seductores que tanto lograban aún treinta y cinco años después en su persona. Steele no supo lo que pasaba y se debatía entre mitigar el dolor de su espalda o el de su mandíbula.

Caray si que tiene una buena derecha ese mequetrefe…

El viernes 27 de abril ante trescientos invitados Olivia y Arthur darían el sí. Nunca en dos años habían visto los días previos tan feliz a Livvy Todo estaba sencillamente perfecto. Remington padre lucía impecable con su jaqué negro y la rosa blanca en la solapa, su cabello entrecano encantadoramente dominado hacia atrás en un peinado perfecto. A unos metros de Arthur se midieron ambos hombres airados pero Laura se tranquilizó viendo que jugaron una escaramuza de golpes que nunca llegaron aunque Steele amagó primero transformando bajo su atenta mirada el puño cerrado en la mejilla del muchacho en una paternal caricia. Artie no aflojó en ningún momento. Los padres de Artie estaban muy emocionados. Adoraban a Olivia. Era todo lo que habían soñado para su hijo que lucía muy apuesto. Queenie y tres amigas muy íntimas de Livvy eran damas de honor. Todas vestidas de celeste pastel impecables y bellas. Steele estaba emocionado parado en el lugar que le habían indicado. Vio a su promogénita avanzar primero sola, envuelta en un vestido de novia soñado, luego a cinco pasos, Frederick Holt a sus noventa años activó su silla de ruedas y resultó conmovedor verlo avanzar con la nieta hacia el altar. El abuelo llevaba una bigotera que le proveía oxígeno y no ocultaba el orgullo de escoltarla hasta Junior que estaba espléndido en su jaqué. Olivia lo quiso así. De brazos de su abuelito Holt a los de su hermano que en mitad exacta del salón sobre la alfombra roja la dejó en brazos de papá Steele. Los ojos del hombre brillaron con lágrimas de genuina emoción yendo de los ojos de su niña a los de Laura para pedir su apoyo sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban. Finalmente, fijos los ojos en Arthur que le sostuvo también con firmeza la mirada, Steele fingió no entregársela, lo cual causó las risitas cómplices de todos los presentes, pero al hacerlo advirtió en voz audible solo para el novio: -Ámala, amigo, es mi niña… y estaré vigilándote…

Laura puso sus ojos en blanco…pero no podía dejar de sonreír y lagrimear a la vez.

-Sí, Señor.- murmuró a su vez Artie

Y allí mismo comenzó la hermosa ceremonia que los uniría con los mejores augurios.

Remington mi amor…¿estás feliz? Murmuró Laura sin dejar de sonreír.

Si, mi vida, por supuesto. Na se tiene la oportunidad muy a menudo de ver a Queenie con un precioso vestido. Me hace muy feliz …¿Para qué negarlo?

FIN


End file.
